BORDERLESS: Chapter 2
Recap Previously, our hero Satsui Orca a great white shark fish-man saved two human children from drowning by use of Fishman Jujitsu. This lead to a heartwarming scene of acceptance on the beach featuring most of the town. As a thank you to the fish-man that saved their sons the owners of the town Restaurant invited Satsui for a free meal, causing several young men to leave the crowd in anger and disapproval, which Satsui gratefully accepted. It was there that Satsui challenged a lone dark elf/Majin swordsman to a fight with the loser becoming the winners subordinate! Who will win? What happened to the angry townsmen? Read on to find out! Chapter 2 ''Outside... Leaving the restaurant both Satsui and Sorin stop short, standing in front of them were roughly two dozen young men with weapons ranging from bats to swords to axes. Patting Sorin’s shoulder Satsui takes the lead flexing his hands “Gentle men, I advise that you leave now. This fight won’t go in your favor I can promise you that.” Thick menace colors the latter half of his sentence as he adopts his stance, knees bending as he raises both his hands in an open handed boxer like set up. He is met with laughter, “Won’t go in our favor?” “You’re insane freak.” “It’s two against thirty here. What are you thinking Fish-Scum!?” Satsui smirks a little “Two?” Glancing over his shoulder at Sorin “No, I am fighting alone. We were actually just on our way to fight when well, when you interrupted us.” Throwing another quick glance at Sorin “don’t worry I’ll make this quick so we can settle our wager.” Focusing his attention back on the crowd he gauges the distance between them before sighing. Shaking his head he turns to the side bringing one arm across his chest tightening all the muscles before throwing his arm out as if hitting the air itself with the back of his hand, “Arabesque Tile True Punch!” letting his arm fall he turns his back on the crowd to face Sorin again, almost a second later the crowd is suddenly thrown backward by a powerful shockwave. Sorin takes one exaggeratedly long blink before bursting into laughter “Oh my god, they thought they were going to win!” pauses trying to stop laughing and failing “And you just one shot them!” Sorin continues to laugh as he passes Satsui only to suddenly be airborne as Satsui spin kicks his legs out from under him before driving his elbow into Sorin’s chest launching him into the ground pulverizing the rock beneath him. “These men see me as a threat and stepped up to stop me from doing whatever they think I am going to do to them. That takes guts. It is ill advised but brave all the same. Treat them as warriors.” His face which had been a mask of seriousness changes back into his signature half smile as he holds out his hand “ now let’s go settle our wager shall we?” Taking Satsui’s hand Sorin pulls himself up dusting off his clothes showing no sign of being fazed by the attack, brushing past Satsui again careful to not touch any of the strewn bodies as he makes his way down the street never glancing back “Alright then. Right this way.” The Fight Is On!... The town square was just that, an empty square with stone walls around it. It was here that Sorin turns to face Satsui again drawing his claymore as he does so holding it in both hands seeming to shift into another person as his demeanor changes to absolute lethality. Satsui smiles closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath before once again holding his hands in an open palmed boxing stance, “Any time you’re ready Sorin. No holding back, I have to be sure you are worth having as a swordsman.” Sorin’s eyes flash as he dashes forward, to the onlookers it appears that he simply disappeared, before a metallic clash is heard as his claymore is stopped by one of Satsui’s bladed fins. Spinning Satsui shoves the sword away while stepping toward Sorin a small smile on his lips as he throws a punch at Sorins chest “Hundred Tile True Punch!” The impact sends Sorin skidding backward several feet though he shows no sign of pain or even annoyance as he once again disappears clashing with Satsui’s fins again and again with each strike the two move a few steps at a time though all in the blink of an eye as more and more people gather to watch. Shoving Sorin’s blade away again Satsui back tracks smirking “Let me show you something only Shark fish-man can do. Our teeth,” Reaching into his mouth Satsui literally pulls his entire mouth of teeth, all connected, out. A moment later his teeth re-grow in his mouth letting him repeat the action now holding two sets of teeth in his open hands “Will re-grow endlessly. They even become stronger with each group.” Changing his stance he now holds one hand, complete with the set of teeth, outstretched while his other hand is back by his face. Sorin pauses taking a deep breath before slowly walking forward “One Sword Style Lai: Lions Song!” as he speaks his speed increases drastically to that of him disappearing again only to stop in front of Satsui his sword caught by both handheld sets of teeth though a thin cut quickly forms across Satsui’s chest. Smiling Sorin lets go of his sword quickly grabbing his knives “Two Knife Style: Blood Meadow!” Spinning he releases two flying slashes toward Satsui. “Whoa!” Rolling backward Satsui narrowly avoids the flying slashes before getting back to his feet and tossing Sorin’s claymore aside readopting his stance he takes the offensive striking at Sorin while snapping the sets of teeth occasionally using his bladed fins as well. “Frenzy Strike!” Satsui’s hands take on the spectral appearance of individual shark heads as he uses his tail to push off the ground propelling him toward Sorin snapping the teeth shut on Sorin’s shoulders taking him to the ground. The Final Moments Sorin staggers as he falls backward “Gah! Two Knife Style: Bleeding Willow Slash!” Two flying slashes pierce through Satsui’s body forcing him to roll away clutching his sides while leaving the teeth in Sorin’s shoulders. Satsui coughs hard as he gets to his hands and knees letting his head hang though he is still smiling “You’re good, I won’t lose though. You are going to be my swordsman.” Pulling the teeth from his shoulders “Gaaahh!” panting as he kneels still holding his knives “That teeth trick is crazy…..This is the first time I’ve ever said this but I am pretty sure my wounds are worse than yours.” Wincing as he moves his arms he sighs “I can’t use my claymore like this… this fight has to go to you or one of us is going to die….Captain.” Dropping his knives he forces himself to stand though he staggers backward till he leans against the wall. “What are your orders Captain?” Forcing himself to his feet Satsui throws his head back laughing loud enough to cause echoes throughout the town. “My orders….. Let me buy you a meal in celebration! Welcome to the No Borders Pirates!” Retrieves Sorin’s claymore tossing it to him before the two of them stagger back to the restaurant, “John!” chuckling still “We may need some towels here.” Sorin joins in Satsui’s laughter at the shocked looks on John and Sharon’s faces as the two men fall into a booth closing their eyes as Henry and Jacob start their endless barrage of questions. '~End~''' Previous Category:Masterreaper Category:Chapters Category:Stories